


Taken For Granted

by brandrewfarr



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandrewfarr/pseuds/brandrewfarr
Summary: I kinda wondered what it would be like if you were someone who wasn’t a Guardian living outside the City. Can you imagine the kind of fear Hawthorne, or anyone for that matter, had?I combined that sort of panic with this guy who saves lives. I suppose you could call him a trauma surgeon, but think more army doctor.These Guardians approach him on behalf of the Crucible to make a new map in the forest where he and a small band of people live (nomads by the way).After a long-winded argument, back and forth, the Guardians form a circle around Talon to intimidate him.The usually-calm doctor snaps.





	Taken For Granted

“What makes you so special?” sneered the Hunter, their armor clad in an assortment of bright colors. 

Talon stood in the middle of the circle, a mortal amongst gods. 

The tension in the air grew until it snapped. 

“Nothing. But I do know one thing. When was the last time you ever felt pain? Do you even fear death anymore?” Talon asked, reaching up to brush his sweaty hair away from his eyes. He whirled around, looking up at the tall, helmeted Guardians. 

“I may not be able to heal injuries with the snap of my fingers, but I know how to save a life. I can at least hold that over the lot of you. I can at least say I’m doing something good for people instead of just mindlessly killing.”

He chuckled sardonically. 

“You always come out on top, don’t you? Squashing gods and cretins and disgusting creatures alike. Do you know what failure is? Or is your idea of failure a lost game in the Crucible?” 

Talon whirled back on the Hunter, coming close and getting up in their helmeted face.

“Do you know what it’s like to be in the middle of a hot tent, covered in sweat, trying to fix a wound from a linear fusion rifle? Do you know how hard it is to stop the bleeding when an entire leg is gone?” 

Talon turned back on circle and gestures to the mountains. 

“The same monsters you kill with nonchalance will destroy any of us out here in these unforgiving woods and valley and yet you think you can understand our plight - any of you!” 

“Try just a normal gunshot wound to the chest. Try to remove the bones of a shattered wrist. Try to stop and tell the man who has the right side of his chest completely gone that it’s okay! Watch him die in your arms!”

“You take so much for granted!!” Talon roared. “Me? I clutch the scalpel in my sweaty, dirty palm and I try to make the right incision on a thrashing body because we ran out of anesthetics a long time ago.”

He gathered his breath. “The City doesn’t care about us. You don’t care about us. The Traveler doesn’t care about us.”

Turning back on the Hunter, Talon closed his fists and held them by his sides.

“The next time you want to try and tell us what to do, take a look at what we’ve made here. We set our stakes in the ground and built from the bottom up. You mean to take from us?” 

Talon spat at the Hunter’s feet. 

“Damn you all to hell.” 

Silence. 

The Hunter lifted their helmeted head ever so slightly and then turned. 

“We’re done here,” he said, then spoke into his helmet radio with a little flick of the wrist. All the other Guardians left, leaving Talon sweaty and panting alone.


End file.
